Honeymoon Boulevard
by Ninonane
Summary: After seven years of dragging a relationship with Stefan, Elena was numb. A week of amazing sex with a stranger was just what she needed to get her life back together. But how do you move on when the man that has skeletons in his closet and was only supposed to be a fling somehow seeps into your soul and steals your heart? Elena POV. Delena/Smut/Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own TVD or any of the characters, I hope you enjoy this fast-moving story that I had the muse to cook up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink?" Startled out of my daydream by the perky flight attendant, it took me a minute to snap out of my thoughts. I was in such a fog that I couldn't be sure if I had just woken, and the last week was a dream, or if it was really an unforgettable memory.

"I'll have a vodka cranberry and she'll have a merlot. You'll have to excuse her, she's spent the last week fucking her brains out with a gorgeous stranger and can't seem to snap out of it." Caroline smiled to the appalled flight attendant, a pleasant looking mid-forties woman who was wearing way too many pins on her bulging uniform. From the look on her face, I was sure the flight attendant wasn't used to a raunchy mouth like Caroline in first class. I looked around and saw most of the other passengers looked well-bred and refined, more like they were dressed for an uppity tennis match than a twelve hour flight from Honolulu to New York. Caroline would have stood out, even if she didn't have a mouth like a truck driver.

Caroline Forbes had been my best friend since the third grade. We became kindred spirits on our first day in ballet, when we realized that we could twirl and dance in natural harmony together as well as two flamingos flailing about. Twenty years later, our lives had taken us down very different paths, but it never dulled our bond.

Aside from being the same age, we had nothing in common on the outside anymore. Caroline looked like she just walked out of a rock band, with her wild, blonde, thick curly hair falling around her alabaster skin and black tight fitting clothes coupled with five inch laced up leather boots. If her voluptuous curves straining her tight clothes weren't enough to catch an eye as she passed by, the hundred or so bracelets she wore half way up her arms actually played a sweet jingle as she moved.

I, on the other hand, had a penchant for subtle and all things vintage. My long, thick, brown, straight hair blended perfectly with my tanned olive skin. My dad used to tell me that I was special because I bound together my mom's Bulgarian ancestry with his Italian heritage. But, as I suspected most kids did in their teens at some point, I wanted to look like someone else. It took me until I was in my late teens to stop fighting my looks and to learn to play them up.

The flight attendant brought us our drinks and scurried away with a hesitant smile. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid hearing any more about our vacation, which Caroline would have surely divulged, if given the opportunity.

Caroline enjoyed shocking uptight people with her crass mouth, watching them squirm was a sport for her.

Caroline raised her glass to me in a toast. "To the best damn honeymoon, I've ever been on." I laughed and shook my head as we clinked glasses and both tipped our heads back to drink.

* * *

 _One week earlier._

A full day of sun after we landed left me exhausted. I must not have been thinking straight when I booked a direct overnight flight from New York to Honolulu.

Did I really think that I would land at 8am and feel fresh and relaxed, ready to take on the first day of my honeymoon? A two hour nap on the beach did nothing to shake off my jetlag, and by 8pm, as I was getting ready for a night out with Caroline, I had started to wonder what I got myself into.

We arrived at the resort's Japanese restaurant and I silently reminded myself that I needed to eat, even though I was not very hungry at all. The last time I had went out drinking with Caroline without eating, Stefan had to carry me up the stairs, when I passed out face down on the floor in the kitchen. Hating that thoughts of Stefan still uncontrollably filled my memory, I took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of him out of my head, determined not to let him ruin our honeymoon even more than he already had.

After we ordered, a pretty waitress wearing a traditional red kimono delivered us drinks served in coconuts with cute little purple umbrellas. "Thank you, but we didn't order those." I said as she started to put the drinks in front of us. The waitress smiled at me and silently pointed to the other end of the restaurant where I saw a table of a dozen men, one of which was holding up a drink and smiling.

Caroline smiled and took one of the drinks and held it up, offering cheers back to the smiling man. Even thought he was across the room, I could see he was handsome and had a damn sexy smile. My eyes scanned the table he was sitting at, and I almost gasped at what I took in. Damn, they were all handsome, one better looking than the other. They looked like they could have been traveling for a rugby tournament, or a Calvin Klein underwear photo shoot perhaps. I was grateful for my tan skin at that moment, so no one would see me blush.

Caroline clinked her glass to mine and said loud enough for the table next to us to hear "Remember, we should do lots of fucking on our honeymoon baby!" I choked on my drink before we laughed together like we were back in third grade.

Our dinner was just being served when I saw the boys club began to make their way out of the restaurant. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice their departure; they seemed to have the attention of half the restaurant. The eye-catching group attracted a lot of attention by being rowdy, handsome and drinking a lot. The smiling man that had sent over our drinks stopped by our table with two of his friends on their way out. "I hope you ladies are coming down to the bonfire tonight that the resort is throwing." His dimpled smile made his face even more handsome.

"We are." Caroline raised her eyebrows and smiled up at the man. "And thank you for the drinks, they were delicious." Her response was more of a purr than a statement. I had forgotten how good at flirting she was, it was second nature and she had the ability to make anything sound teasing. I was pretty sure she could ask a man walking by for the time and he would think she wanted to sleep with him.

"You're very welcome. You know, this may sound like a bad pick up line, but you look so familiar." His brows creased and I could see the wheels in motion, as he tried to place the face.

"Maybe we can figure out where you know me from, at the bonfire later?" Caroline raised one eyebrow provocatively.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. " He smiled and I watched his eyes slowly drift over Caroline. But his attention was quickly called away by the rest of the boys club that were making a ruckus near the door. "I better go before the jackasses get themselves kicked out. I'll be looking for you ladies later."

After Caroline's brief time as a model for a famous lingerie line, people always though she looked familiar. Five years ago she traveled to Paris to model in a huge fashion show, then she quit up due to family problems. Apparently her dad was sleeping with the mayor's husband and they couldn't get past it, but people still vaguely remembered Caroline's face. She really wasn't the type of woman that people easily could forget.

Caroline and I played together in an all-girl ballet show in Boston for five years. We did a lot of local shows and had a pretty good following. It didn't earn us enough money to survive, but we loved doing it and it worked for us for a while. By the time we decided to go our separate ways, I had already met Stefan and started pursing a degree in dance and began to grow content with my life. Caroline hadn't given up on her dream of being a model, so we parted ways when she took off for New York at 21 to join the lingerie line.

After that, we talked on the phone twice a week and I went to New York to visit her on most of my breaks from school.

There was definitely no love lost between her and Stefan, and he made it clear that he disapproved of her partying lifestyle and didn't like my frequent trips to New York. I sacrificed a lot for Stefan over the years, giving up a lot of who I was, but never let him come between Caroline and me. She was supposed to have been my maid of honor at our wedding last weekend.

Caroline watched as the boys club sauntered out of the restaurant and then turned to me. "Lena, I think you need to pick one of those boys and get a rebound screw under your belt. What better place to do it then in Hawaii?"

"I told you, I don't feel ready to start dating yet." We had already had that conversation on the plane on the way to Hawaii, and I suspected Caroline had given up much too easily to have put the subject behind us.

"Who said anything about dating?" She smiled at me. "Just pick one out, and have a great time. Don't think about it and don't over analyze it. Fuck it, don't even find out his name. Just have fun, Elena. That Stefan sucked the life out of my partner in crime and we are resurrecting her this week!"

I may not have been ready for a new guy, but I was definitely ready to go back to living my life and having fun. I responded to her speech with the only word that I knew would make her happy, other than agreeing with her. "Shots?" Caroline squealed in delight and hugged me as she called the waiter over to order our tequila shots.

* * *

We were halfway between tipsy and drunk as we made our way down to the bonfire. It was a beautiful night and torches lit a path through the sand down to the water's edge. A huge bonfire was burning and a Caribbean calypso band played a song on steel drums with an older gentleman singing. Waiters floated around delivering fruity cocktails and women wearing bikini tops and hoola skirts offered fresh flower leis.

I looked around and wasn't surprised to see that most of the partygoers were couples, after all the resort was a favored honeymoon destination. It made me sad to think I was supposed to be there with Stefan, relaxing after my wedding. Caroline picked up on the change in my mood and guided us to the large bar set up under the lights on the beach. "Two tequila shots please." Caroline's answer to every problem was always the same, tequila and a party.

We drank back our shots, licked the salt off of the back of our hands and sucked our limes in unison.

"Another round for the ladies and all my friends, please." The deep velvety voice immediately sent a shiver up my spine. I turned to trace the voice to the face and was met with the most startling blue eyes I had ever seen. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the man, but I gasped and felt goose bumps break out on my arms. The eyes smiled down at me and I was momentarily unable to break the gaze. I blinked, forcing my eyes to escape the hold, and slowly looked down and realized that the captivating blue eyes were attached to the most magnificent man I had ever seen, who was staring at me, watching me take him in. The corner of his perfect mouth turned up in a sexy half smile, and I knew he had just watched my body react to him. But he wasn't going to be a gentleman and pretend he didn't see it. Instead, he took a step closer into my personal space and I felt the heat radiate between us.

I turned back to the bartender to escape the intenseness of his glare and the bartender held out my next tequila shot. I twisted back around to thank the blue-eyed god, and nearly slammed right into his chest. He had not moved out of my personal space. Instead he stood his ground and looked down at me, slightly amused. I held up my shot. "Are you joining me?"

"I'd love to." He smiled, but had no shot in his hand. He arched an eyebrow with a sexy grin on his face and I got the feeling that he wasn't accepting an offer to have a shot together. I laughed and shook my head before throwing back yet another shot, salt and lime. My head buzzed, and I knew I should probably stop drinking at that point, but I was thousands of miles from home with Caroline and that surely wouldn't be happening.

Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bar, oblivious to the beautiful creature standing behind me.

"Come on; let's do one for old times sake." Only Caroline could talk a middle aged Calypso band singer into letting us sing at the resort's welcome bonfire, without knowing if we could even carry a tune. The last tequila shot went straight to my head and I was feeling no pain as I followed her to where the band was set up, anxious to sing with her. It had been years since we played together and I really did miss it.

Aside from dancing, Caroline and I had fond memories of us going to sing karaoke back when we used to be in ballet, and she was pretty good at it.

Caroline spoke to the band and we sang one of our all-time favorites, Shake Your Body, by the Jackson 5. It was a 70's boogie disco beat that people usually couldn't help but start to dance to. When we were done, people were applauding and dancing and the band asked us to do another song.

What else can follow up a classic Jackson song but the Wild Cherry 70s hit, Play That Funky Music? Of course, we did our own version of the song, but people danced and sang along nonetheless. Even though it had been years since we performed together, no one would have guessed it. We worked together effortless, and it had been that way since that very first time in third grade. By the time we were done, the tequila had hit us with its full effect and we both laughed our way back to the bar, stumbling just a slight bit.

The bartender stopped pouring drinks as we approached and clapped his hands slowly for us, to which we responded with overzealous bows and a curtsy.

He gave us each another shot of tequila on the house and we did our swallow, salt, lime routine in expert tandem.

The handsome guy that sent us drinks in the restaurant came over with a few of his friends.

"You ladies were amazing. That was incredible." He was smiling and it was obvious in his face that he was being sincere and it wasn't part of his pick up line.

"Thank you, it was so much fun!" Caroline responded and I smiled. We were both on a post-show high. It had been so long since I felt the familiar rush that I almost forgot what performing could do to me. We talked for a while and found out that the boys club wasn't actually in Hawaii for a rugby tournament or an underwear commercial shoot, they were there for a bachelor party.

"Wow, that's some bachelor party." I said to our new friend Tyler, the guy that bought us drinks in the restaurant.

"Yeah, the best man is loaded and is throwing the whole party. We have the penthouse for the week. Some of the guys are staying and others are going back in a few days. It's pretty sweet." I actually felt, rather than saw, the blue eyed man return. I was positive that he was standing right behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and check. "Speak of the devil." Tyler pointed behind me and I slowly turned, finding the blue-eyed god standing ridiculously close to my back staring down at me.

"Hi again." My words came out as a whisper. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and it was playing tricks on my brain that was swimming in tequila.

He looked down at me and smiled, but made no attempt to move. He was tall, probably a good eight inches taller than my 5'6 frame. His shoulders were broad and his dark green polo pulled slightly to contain his girth. His shirt fit his athletic frame as if it was made for him, and his jeans hung low on his narrow waist.

"Your voice is beautiful." His voice was deep and he spoke to me in low controlled words, even though we stood so close, surrounded by what I assumed were his friends.

"Thank you. So are you." Holy shit, did I just say that out loud? I was glad that we were outside so that he couldn't see my face turn red; I blushed so deeply at my words that not even my tan skin could conceal my embarrassment. I was thinking it, but I didn't mean to say it. Another dangerous side effect of the tequila shots.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows in surprise. I turned my back to him to allow myself to catch my breath. Tyler took it as an opportunity to offer to buy me a drink.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, the blue eyed man responded for me. "No thanks, I've got her next round." I watched in shock as his friend took the hint and walked away smiling.

I whipped around and looked up at him, a bit unsteady on my feet from the tequila. He still hadn't moved and was standing in my personal space. It was almost a possessive stance, the way he hovered above me and made his size known. "What if I wanted him to buy me a drink?"

"You don't." He said in a low voice and straight face. Was he joking or being serious?

"How do you know what I want?" I could feel the tension between us rising.

Caroline walked over oblivious and interrupted our little heated exchange. She was still giddy from our singing and her smile and happiness brought back such great memories. "What are you two chatting about all quietly over here?" She hung one arm around my neck and I was pretty sure that she was using me to maintain her balance.

"I was just telling your friend how beautiful her voice is." He spoke to Caroline but his eyes never left me.

Caroline smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She extended her hand.

"I'm Caroline."

The blue-eyed god took her hand in his and held it; I was relieved that his focus had finally left me. "Damon. Nice to meet you, Caroline." He quickly turned his eyes back to me. "And you are…"

Caroline quickly intervened, slightly slurring as she spoke. "Her name is Katia." I looked up at her like she was crazy and then she winked at me. She made no attempt to hide her blatant lie and I wasn't quite sure if it was because she was drunk or if she was playing a game. I knew that she was trying to subtly remind me of our earlier conversation at dinner, encouraging me to have a nameless, unattached fling. Of course, Caroline may have tried to do subtle, but her lack of experience at subtlety made her words and actions come across as glaringly direct.

"Katia, huh?" Damon looked at me suspiciously.

I smiled. "I guess so, Damon."

"What brings you to Honolulu, Katia?" He said with an emphasis on Katia, knowing full well it wasn't really my name.

"Well, I'm on my honeymoon, Damon!" I thought my answer was hysterical in my drunken state. Caroline must have too, considering she spit her drink out and almost choked on it, as she joined me in laughing at my statement.

For a split second, I thought Damon may have looked angry, but then he must have realized that we had been teasing. Caroline and I laughed our asses off, but Damon didn't seem to find our joke as funny as we did. When we finally regained control of our giggling, Caroline looked up at Damon, who was clearly waiting for an explanation, smiled, then turned and went back to Damon's friends.

I looked up at Damon and he was watching me, his face showed signs of his patience slipping. "It was supposed to be my honeymoon, but we broke up two months ago. The honeymoon was already paid for, so I decided to take Caroline and make it a vacation instead."

Damon smiled, apparently content with my answer. He reached forward to the bar to grab two bottles of water. His fingers brushed mine as he handed me one, sending an electric jolt that made me pull my hand back. I looked up at him confused.

He leaned down to my eye level and looked me straight in the eyes, briefly searching for something. "I felt it too."

* * *

A few hours later we were in the resort's bar partying with the bachelor party and had made some new friends. The bachelor, Alaric, turned out to be a nice guy, who apparently was totally whipped by his fiancé. He spent most of the night getting teased and harassed by his friends, most of who were all still single. Damon played host to the rowdy crowd and most of the staff seemed to have known him by name already.

Caroline was getting cozy with Tyler as the last of the bachelor party said goodnight, leaving just the four of us. The bartender told us he was getting ready to leave and asked Damon if he wanted the keys to lock up later. "Do you work here or something?" I asked confused as he accepted the keys.

"Or something." Damon smiled, but offered no more information. He walked around to the other side of the bar and reached down pulling out a bottle of water.

"Drink." Was all he said as he handed it to me?

"You're pretty bossy, aren't you?" I knew he was right, and I needed to drink water or I would regret it tomorrow, but he didn't offer it to me, he instructed me to drink it.

"Yes." He looked me directly in the eyes unapologetically and didn't waiver the entire time he opened his own bottle and drank from it.

His stare made me dizzy, but I wasn't going to back down. The arrogant ass was starting to affect me, and it was an odd combination of being pissed off and turned on at the same time. I held his stare as I opened my water bottle and drank from it.

Damon finally broke our heated gaze, and for a split second, I thought I had won our unspoken challenge. Then I watched him, as he slowly looked me up and down, his eyes taking their time as they wandered over my breasts and down my flat stomach. When he was done and had taken himself a good long look, his eyes returned to mine again. He didn't try to hide his visual assault; instead, he enjoyed me watching him do it. I felt a throb between my thighs and shifted my legs in response to it. He caught my body respond to him and gave me a sexy wicked smile with one eyebrow arched.

"Shit, I need to go to bed." I needed to get away from the mesmerizing man quickly before I did something stupid.

His wicked smile grew, but he didn't respond.

"Caroline, I'm going to go to bed, you coming?" I yelled to the other end of the bar where she was snuggled with Tyler.

"I'll meet you up there in a little bit, Elena."

Damon came around the bar and put his hand on the small of my back. I had to struggle to keep still, as his hand ignited my skin beneath his touch. "I'll walk you to your room." Damon tossed Tyler the keys.

His hand never left me as we walked and I wondered if he felt my skin burning underneath his big hand.

"So, Elena, or is it Katia, why did Caroline not want to tell me your real name?" Alcohol was like truth serum to me, insert a few shots and out comes everything you ever wanted to know.

"She had a crazy idea that I should have an anonymous fling while we are here to celebrate my newly found singleness."

"And why is that crazy?" His tone was flat and serious.

I actually thought about the question for a minute, and couldn't come up with an answer. "Umm, I'm not sure, I guess it isn't really that crazy, people do it all the time with one night stands."

He didn't say anything more as we entered the elevator. He stood close behind me, even though there was no one else in the car. I felt his warm breath on my neck and my body was sizzling from how close he was, he had to feel it too.

Stepping off the elevator to my floor, I was disappointed to lose his body next to mine. His hand returned to the small of my back as we made our way to the door of my room. "So it's all settled then." I was digging into my bag to find my key and looked up at him confused, sure I must have dazed out and missed some of our conversation. He continued, "I already know your name and know you have a great voice, so it can't be totally anonymity. How about if we limit each other to 10 personal questions, that way we don't get to know each other that well, and it will still be sort of anonymous."

My mouth dropped open at his suggestion.

I wasn't pretending to be shocked, I was shocked. "Are you saying you want to have sex with me this week and only get to ask and be asked 10 personal questions?"

"That's what I'm saying." His response was dead serious.

"You're crazy." I glared at him, my face confirming that I thought he was insane.

"I thought we just established that it wasn't crazy."

"I didn't say it was crazy, I said you're crazy." I emphasized the difference.

But Damon didn't respond to my ac-accusation with words. Instead, he reached down and lifted me up effortlessly, pinning me against the door to my room, wrapping my legs around his waist. His mouth aggressively covered mine and he licked my lips demanding them to open. Unconsciously, my lips parted and our tongues instantly collided in desperation. It wasn't a first kiss. It was THE first kiss. We held each other tight and his mouth devoured mine harshly with a raw need raging between us. His body pressed tightly against mine and every ounce of my body was electrified from head to toe. I felt his erection hard against my stomach and knew his body was as in tune to mine as mine was to his.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

We were both breathless and panting. "I felt it the first minute I looked at you. You felt it too."

I couldn't deny that he was right.

"Yes." The word came out breathless and throaty, it didn't even sound like my voice.

"You better unlock that door and deadbolt it quickly, before I stop being a gentleman and fuck you tonight even though you are drunk."

I bit my bottom lip and he slowly lowered me to my feet, our bodies pressed against each other intimately as I slid down from his waist.

He kissed me on the lips hard and pulled back to look at me. His beautiful blue eyes turned almost gray with intensity. "No drinking tomorrow." It was more of an order than a request.

I opened the door to my room and turned back to him as he stood in the doorway. I could tell that he was fighting hard to control himself.

"Okay." I whispered and then shut the door.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! As always, please feel free to leave feedback and let me know how you felt about it! I love me some reviews!**

 **Until next time! xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter because I got a lot of inspiration to write it. Thanks for the feedback, it was much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

I woke the next morning to a knock at the door and was quickly reminded of the night before as I attempted to lift my head. My head was throbbing and I felt as though I had gone three rounds in a heavyweight match, with me being the loser of the bout. I looked over at Caroline's bed, where she was still sleeping soundly.

I answered the door to find room service with a cart. "Good morning Ms. Gilbert, we have your breakfast ready." The waiter's voice wasn't particularly loud, yet every word felt like a nail being pushed further into my brain.

"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake, I didn't order any breakfast."

"Mr. Frank requested that we deliver to your room promptly at 11am."

"Mr. Frank?" I must have looked as confused as I was.

"He wrote a note, maybe this will explain things." The waiter patiently stood waiting for my eyes to focus enough to take in the words on the page.

I opened the sealed hotel envelope and read the note. The handwriting was dark, neat and heavily slanted.

 _Good morning, Katia. Drink the tomato juice; it will help with the hangover. Take two of the pills too. Eat the eggs, you will need the energy later. The flowers made me think of you._

 _-Damon._

I smiled and shook my head and directed the waiter to roll in the cart. There were two meals and an assortment of drinks, so at least he was thoughtful enough to feed us both. There was also a bottle of unopened aspirin and a beautiful arrangement of the most brightly colored wildflowers I'd ever seen.

I showed the waiter out and took a sip of the tomato juice with two aspirin. The man truly pissed me off and turned me on at the same time. It was very sweet to send me breakfast, but the note was more like an order to eat then a suggestion.

"You ordered me breakfast? It better be at least noon if you are waking me up." Caroline groaned as she rolled over, her voice was raspy and her voice sounded like I felt.

"I didn't order it, Damon sent it, along with instructions to eat it." The sarcasm dripped from my voice on the second sentence.

"Damon? Oh. Mmmmm. That man is delicious. You are lucky that I am a good friend who knows you need a rebound fuck, or I would have tied you up in the back of the bar to get first crack at that one." Caroline got up and went to the bathroom and then started picking at some of the food on the cart.

"Let's be realistic, that man would have found you anywhere I hid you. The way he looked at you made me wet!"

I threw a pillow at her. "You are insane…what doesn't make you horny woman!?" We both laughed and then devoured everything on the cart.

* * *

By the time we made our way down to the beach, the sun was scorching hot. My headache subsided as I swam in the crystal clear water and reveled in the feel of the soft sand between my toes. I relished the feeling of the sun drying each droplet of water as I relaxed into my lounge chair listening to the ocean waves lightly crash on to the shore.

The rhythm of the surf eventually lulled me to sleep as I laid on my stomach listening to the tranquil sound relaxing.

I moaned as I woke to the luxurious feel of the big hands massaging my back. I was groggy and it felt so good as my muscles relaxed under the pressure of the skilled fingers.

My sleepy haze drifted, as reality seeped into my fantasy and I jumped as I realized that I was at the beach and had no idea who was touching me. Damon's strong hands gently but firmly held me down on my stomach in the cushioned lounge chair, as I attempted to jump up. His words were low, but there was no mistaking his sexy voice.

"Don't get up Katia, I untied your top to rub in the sunscreen and you'll give the whole beach a good show."

"You scared the shit out of me! Do you make a habit of rubbing down strangers as they sleep?"

He leaned down close to my ear, his front pressed firmly against my back. His voice was low and velvety. "Do you really want to waste one of your ten questions on my habits for rubbing down strangers?" Shit, I didn't want to be, but I was instantly turned on. His voice, his confident words, and his bare chest pressed up against my back sent my body into a frenzy. My heart rate sped up and my breathing became more labored. God damn it, control yourself, Elena.

"You scared me half to death." I was hoping that he would buy into that my reaction was from being scared and not to being near him.

"I'm sorry, baby." His voice sounded sincere and I was surprised that the man apologized for anything. "Now if you want I'll tie that string you call a top back on and you can get up, or we can both take a few more minutes to enjoy me rubbing your back some more."

I didn't want his hands off of me. I sighed, pretending it was a sacrifice. "Keep rubbing."

I heard a devious chuckle before he sat back up and continued to rub my back until I was completely relaxed again. Then he tied my top back on so that I could sit up.

I righted myself in the over-sized lounger and caught the first glimpse of him of the day. I had a picture of him in my head as he was rubbing me, but the picture didn't come close to the real thing. His shirtless body was even more than I imagined. He had strong, square shoulders, toned pecs and a six pack that I thought only really existed in air brushed magazines. His dark plaid swimsuit hung low on his waist, his happy trail in the center, revealing a deep v that pointed to what I imagined was probably also perfect down below. Damon stood and held out his hand to help me up.

I stood and he smiled a sexy devilish grin. "My turn." He slowly looked me up and down, taking his time to admire all my girl parts. He leaned down to my ear. "Even better than I fantasized, baby." I laughed and then went up on my tippy toes to whisper back in his ear.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He growled, literally growled at me. Then he scooped me up and started walking toward the water. "I can walk you know." I pretended to be annoyed, but did a lousy job since I was smiling the whole time.

"I know you can, but I am going to take care of you like a woman like you deserve to be taken care of this week."

I think my heart skipped a beat for a minute at his words. Or maybe it just started beating again finally.

I leaned back in my lounge chair and took a deep, cleansing breath in, enjoying the moment. Damon was sitting up behind me, my back to his front and his hands were clasped tightly around my waist, in a possessive hold. We listened to the wave's crash against the surf and watched the sun setting through an amazing bright orange and purple sky. It was the most beautiful sunset that I had ever seen and it felt so natural to be sitting in Damon's arms watching it.

"Why did you call off your engagement?"

"Are you cashing in on question number one Damon?" I dared him.

"Yes, so let's hear it. And remember, I'm using one of my precious chips here, so I want the full story." I hadn't really told many people the full story; it was just difficult to put into words. The people that really knew me just understood and knew I was making the right decision. I wasn't sure where to start, so I decided to start from the beginning.

"I met Stefan in high school, we went to the prom together. We were together for six years when he proposed. I said yes, and we planned a long engagement before the wedding." I paused, contemplating before I continued, "I don't think I ever considered not marrying him, it was just the normal progression in our long relationship and everyone expected it would happen. He would have preferred a shorter engagement, but I wasn't ready yet so I dragged it out as long as I could get away with. He treated me really well over the years; at least I thought he did. He was every parents dream for their daughter. He came from a good home, earned a good living as an attorney and had nice manners. It seemed like every girl's dream. But as the wedding got closer, I grew more nervous. I started to wonder if I had made myself into who he wanted me to be, instead of who I really was. I started picturing myself having 2.5 children with a white picket fence and having lunches with PTA moms who wore sweater sets. In the time we had been together, I had stopped dancing ballet and went to school to get a dance degree to teach. As my wedding date got closer, I was starting to question myself on why I had done that, when I really loved dancing and preforming. Stefan and Caroline didn't get along, and he didn't like me traveling at night to different clubs, so I eventually gave it up, even though he never actually asked me morning I woke up with a panic attack. I realized that something was missing in our relationship and that something was me. So I sat down one night to talk to Stefan about what I was feeling and he completely flipped out. He blamed it all on my last visit to NY to visit Caroline and her filling my head with crazy unrealistic dancing dreams. But the truth was, Caroline never said a word to me. She accepted me for whoever I was and didn't try to change me. I told him that I didn't want to teach and wanted to join a ballet dancing crew. He told me that his wife was not going to be a stupid dance slut traveling around town with a bunch of men and women. We argued back and forth and then things got really loud and heated when he realized that I had already made up my mind. The next day I felt badly about the way that we had left off, so I went to his office to talk to him and walked in on his secretary on her knees."

I stopped and thought for a moment and Damon tightened his grip around me.

"I left and he tried to apologize again the next day. Eventually, when I wouldn't accept his apology, he got mad again and spilled that he had been sleeping with his secretary for more than a year anyway. I moved all of his stuff to the front lawn by the time he tried to come home from work that night, and had the locks changed." I paused and regrouped from telling my sad tale. I forced a happier voice "Everything happens for a reason. I quit my job teaching and started dancing again last month. It's just a job as a house jazz dancer at one of the Salvatore Hotels, but it's a start on my trip back to me."

Damon was quiet and didn't say anything for a moment. "You work at one of the Salvatore Hotels?"

I laughed, thinking it was odd that of everything that I had just told him, that was the part of my story that caught his attention. Men.

"Is that really a question that you want to use your second chip on?"

"Definitely."

"Yes, I work at Salvatore Hotel in New York City. That's how I was able to afford this fancy schmancy Salvatore Resort, they give a great employee discount. I moved to New York from Boston last month. I'm starting all over and doing what is right for me for a change. I'm going to start dancing with Caroline again once in a while too, now that I am back in the same city again."

Quiet again. I turned to look at him and his face was unreadable. He looked into my eyes and gently brushed the hair on my face back. Then he kissed me. A different kiss from last night, not a passionate, groping kiss, but a beautiful tender kiss. It took my breath away. I couldn't remember the last time a kiss stirred so much inside of me. He watched me intently as I recovered from the moment.

"Room service or Restaurant?"

I smiled at him. I wanted more than anything to say room service, but I was enjoying making him work for it a little bit.

"Restaurant."

He looked at me seriously.

"Whatever you want. But wear a dress and forget the underwear. I want to know that it won't take me long to bury myself deep inside you after dinner."

I probably should have been offended by his crudeness, but instead it turned me on. Two could play his game. "I'd like to use my first question." He arched one eyebrow intrigued in response. "Do you prefer to be on the top or the bottom?" I thought I volleyed his serve.

His response was fast and dead serious. "I prefer whatever makes you yell louder when I fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked."

I gasped at the instant visual that his words inspired in my head. Damn, I needed a cold shower.

He stood and held out his hand to help me up. He didn't let go when I stood; instead he pulled me hard against his chest and looked down into my eyes. "And I'm going to have you both ways tonight anyway." He smiled an evil victorious smile and grabbed my hand and started to walk into the resort.

* * *

I drank a glass of wine, as I got ready in my room for dinner. I was glad that Damon said he had to take care of some business before dinner, because I needed time to pull my thoughts together. Caroline made plans to have dinner with Tyler and we were singing at the top of our lungs as we blasted music from my Ipod. I truly missed those moments, where we were both happy and singing and dancing. I didn't even realize how long it had been since I felt so carefree and happy.

I picked out a pale blue strapless dress that hugged my curves in all the right places. It was the dress I knew looked good on me and always brought me compliments. My legs looked long and lean under the short skirt and the pale blue showed off my dark tan. Last time I wore it, Stefan had told me that the pale blue color in the dress made my big brown eyes stand out. I left my long hair down, framing my tan face. The dress made me feel pretty and gave me confidence. Oddly, I wasn't feeling as nervous as I had expected to for my dinner date, and, more specifically, what was to come after dinner.

I was feeling good and closed my eyes as I lost myself singing along with one of my favorite songs, when I turned and saw Damon standing in the door frame. He took up most of the doorway and looked freaking amazing.

"I was enjoying the show." His voice was low and husky.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Caroline opened the door for me on her way out. You look fucking incredible."

I shook my head at his compliment and smiled, pretending I found his words harsh. "You have such a way with words." They may not have been the most eloquent words, but I felt them somewhere deep inside of me. His words were raw and honest.

My comment didn't faze him in the slightest. "If I take one step into this room, I won't get to enjoy that dress and we definitely won't be going to a restaurant. So let's go before I eat you for dinner." Even though he said it in jest, I knew he wasn't really kidding. I grabbed my bag and went quickly to the door. I opened my bag to put my room key in and a dozen condoms that must have been crammed in came popping out.

"I am going to kill Caroline." I was completely flustered and embarrassed.

"I'm going to thank her." Damon smiled a full smile and took my hand to lead me to dinner.

* * *

I was a little nervous that dinner would be awkward because we both knew what was going to happen afterward. But it was just the opposite. Our conversation flowed so freely; it was hard to believe that we had only met yesterday. We talked and teased and laughed all the way through dinner and drinks. He ordered us a dessert I had never heard of with two spoons and I noticed that the waiter and most of the staff all seemed to know him by name.

"Do you come here often? Everyone seems to know your name."

"Question number two. Yes, I come here a few times a year. It's one of my favorite hotels."

"That isn't really a personal question, I don't think I should get charged for that one!" I pouted.

"Asking a person where they vacation qualifies as a personal question."

"Fine. But I want it noted that I used that one under protest." He pretended to be serious, but I saw the corners of his glorious mouth twitch upwards. "So, noted." A pause, and then, "My turn. Are you on birth control?"

"Question number 3. You are going to cash in all of your chips before the end of the game, if you aren't careful." Both his eyebrows arched in surprise and he smirked, but waited for my answer. "Yes, I'm on birth control and I just had a physical last month. I'm clean. I thought I might save you a question and throw in the second part for free." I arched one eyebrow and smirked back at him. "My turn. When…" I started but was quickly interrupted by Damon.

"Save the question, I'll donate the answer. Physical. Three week ago. Clean as a whistle. Plus, I've always used a condom."

"Always?" I assumed he was exaggerating.

His face was serious. "That one's going to cost you. Question number 3. Every. Single. Time."

I was intrigued and starting to get turned on. It wasn't typical first date conversation, but yet it seemed oddly normal to have the conversation with him. "And you want your first time without one to be with me?"

"Question number 4. More than I've ever wanted anything." He ran his fingers through his sexy hair. Damon had the type of hair that looked like he just had sex and I was more than a little jealous that it was his fingers delving into his hair, and not mine.

But I was glad to see that he had , the first sign that our conversation was starting to affect him too. He caught my eyes, "I want to feel every bit of you. Then I want to pump myself into you so far that you can feel it seep deep into your body." Oh. My. God. I had to re-cross my legs and clamp my thighs tightly together to keep my body from responding to just his words.

"Are you wearing underwear?" His voice was low and raspy. I heard the desire pour from his words.

"Question number 4." I bit my lip and hesitated for a brief second. "No." I barely finished my word when Damon had lifted me up and out of my seat and grabbed my hand heading for the door. We passed the waiter bringing out dessert as we flew by him.

"Put it on my room, Charles." He yelled to the poor confused waiter without slowing down his pace. I had to practically run behind him just to keep up with the pace that he was dragging me at.

* * *

 **OOHH. Maybe Lemons up the next chapter?! You'll only find out if you review! Hope you liked and see you guys in the next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, ladies and gents! Here is the steamy scene you have all been waiting for, hopefully. Thanks for all the feedback, I adore it!**

 **Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own TVD. THERE IS DESCRIPTIVE SEXY TIMES. So go at your own risk. ;)**

* * *

I struggled to keep up as we weaved through the hotel hallways. We arrived at the elevator and neither of us said a word as we got in, finding an older couple already occupying the car. Damon stood close behind me and inserted a room key into the control panel, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as the car began to travel.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and I was certain that the couple next to us could too. The car stopped to let out the couple and the tension grew as the doors closed leaving us alone in the car. Damon pushed a button on the panel and I felt his mouth on my neck from behind me. His wet full lips kissed and sucked at the tender spot between my neck and shoulder. A small moan escaped my lips and he responded by pressing my front up against the mirrored car wall. The palms of my hands were spread wide against the cold hard mirror and my face turned to its side, the cold not helping to reduce the heat in my body. He kissed my neck, tracing his tongue up from my collarbone to my ear. I could feel his arousal as he pushed his front gruffly into my back, cornering me in between his hold and the wall.

His hands reached down to the outside of my things, burning a trail of heat as they felt their way slowly from my thighs around to my bare ass. I gasped as he lifted my skirt and pushed his hard body deeper into my bare back. I was desperate to feel him against me, skin against skin. He bit my ear and I stopped breathing, as I waited in anticipation for his traveling hands as they reached around me and slowly moved down from my belly button, finally reaching my swollen clit.

His hand cupped me. "You're so wet for me." He growled in my ear. His voice couldn't hide his lack of control. Two of his large fingers pressed my clit and began massaging in small circles. I almost came at just his first touch.

"Is everything okay in the car? It looks like you have been stopped between floors momentarily." The voice form the control panel hit me lack a bucket of ice water throw on my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Fuck." Damon groaned and rested his forehead on the mirror above my head. He took a loud deep breath and pushed a button on the panel to respond. "We're fine." His answer was sharp and swift. He pulled the hem of my dress down and inserted the key into the panel again. As the car began traveling, he repositioned himself behind me, as we both quietly faced the front of the car.

"I'm sorry, you deserve better than that." His voice was tense and low.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." My answer was honest and came out between heavy breaths. He turned me and looked into my eyes, searching my face for confirmation of my words. I smiled and arched an eyebrow and was rewarded with a smile and laugh.

He lowered his head and kissed me firmly on my lips before taking my hand and leading us out of the elevator.

We arrived at a door and he opened it, leading me inside. The suite was beautiful, and five times the size of my room, but I noticed it wasn't the penthouse. "I thought you and your friends were all staying together in the penthouse?"

"We were. I moved to this room today so we would have privacy." He made no attempt to hide his assumption.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" I teased as I walked to the glass wall leading to a large open balcony.

He opened the door for me to go outside. "I knew what I wanted the minute I saw your face. I'm a man that gets what he wants, one way or another. I'll give you that personal information for free." I laughed at his answer, but somehow I knew his words were true. Damon was a man that knew what he wanted and got it. I looked out at the ocean, the view was breathtaking from the balcony and I could hear the ocean singing in the not too far distance. I took a deep breath in and smelled the salt air mixed with flowers. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the railing, enjoying the sounds and smell of the ocean air. Damon stood behind me, he placed one hand on each side of the railing around me and we stayed that way for long moments in silence.

"Are you close with your family?" I felt his body tense and I immediately regret-ted asking the question. A long moment of silence passed before he answered my question.

"Question number 5. I don't speak to my father and my mom passed away last year."

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you." A long pause and then I was surprised when he continued.

"When I was 18, my dad gave me a portion of my inheritance from my grandfather to see if I could manage money before releasing the balance of my trust fund to me. The trust fund gave my dad the authority to release the funds to me at any time after my 18th birthday, if he thought that I was capable of managing the responsibility. If he didn't think I was responsible enough, I wasn't to gain access until my 25th birthday. Two weeks after my birthday, I caught him with a prostitute in his office. My mom had just been diagnosed with cancer and the asshole was so selfish that he couldn't keep it in his pants to take care of his sick wife. He knew I wouldn't hurt my mom in her condition by telling her, so he took advantage of the respect I had for my mother. After that, I caught him with at least three more prostitutes before I stopped speaking to him all together, except when we were in front of my mother. The bastard made me keep his secrets for seven years while my mother underwent six rounds of chemotherapy and four different surgeries."

I wasn't sure how to respond, but I was curious. My big mouth had taken us from bliss to bad memories in a span of fifteen minutes. "Did you have to wait until you were 25 for your trust fund?"

He laughed. "Question number 6. I partied for the first year and wasted a shit-load of money. Then my father, being the upstanding pillar of the community that he thought he was, decided to run for senate. Apparently having 40,000 employees didn't give him enough power, he needed to conquer the world." Damon walked to a table between the lounge chair that had a bottle of wine chilling and two glasses. "So, I invested the money I had left into a business that I knew would embarrass him and hurt his chances of winning a campaign based on his pretend Christian morals." He handed me a glass of wine and I watched as he tiled the glass back and swallowed his in one large gulp. "The funny thing is, that I didn't need the trust fund after that. My business investment turned out to be very successful. But the bastard released the balance of the trust fund to me the same day that he withdrew from the senate race. I'm sure he was trying to send me a message that I ruined his race, but I saw it as the last tear in the cloth that kept us bound together."

Wow. Damon had shared so much information about who he was and his life in only a few minutes, I wasn't sure what to do with it. But it stirred something inside of me that this beautiful man was so honest with me about the hurt caused by his father. I turned to face him. His arms never left the railing blocking me in. He watched intently as I brought my wine glass to my lips and tipped my head back to empty it, mimicking his actions from a few minutes ago.

He took my glass and placed it down. The he reached downs and lifted me up and cradled me in his arms as he walked back inside where he gently laid me on the bed. I watched as he walked to the foot of the bed and slowly removed each of my sandals. His eyes never left mine.

He trailed kisses along the arch of my foot, traveling up the inside of my calf. I was instantly reduced to a quivering mess of anticipation. He worked his tongue with skill over every part of my legs, gently alternating between nipping and sucking as he burned a path up my body. When he reached between my legs, he paused, taking his time to look at my most intimate area that was bared to him. His armed wrapped around my lower back and he raised my pelvis so that I had a clear line of vision to watch him. Every part of my body was on high alert, sensitive to every movement and desperate for more of his touch.

He ran his tongue up and down my sex gently at first, then found my clit with a strong suck that drove me wild. My hands dug into his hair and I moaned without self-control. He responded to my sound ferociously, releasing me clit and plunging his tongue inside of me deeply.

"Shit." I groaned. I was going to cum from only thirty seconds of his mouth on me. I was close to the edge as he continued to plow his tongue in and out of me. He returned to my clit and sucked while swirling his tongue around in small counterclockwise circles. I felt his hand move from my thigh and two, not one, of his large fingers slipped easily inside my wetness. He pumped twice and I went flying over the edge in the most intense orgasm of my life. I had never had an orgasm outside of the plain old missionary position.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, my fingers still wrapped tightly in his dark brown hair. His eyes were on me and I felt slightly exposed coming down from a roller coaster orgasm. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life." His voice was raspy and his warm breath on my clit made my body tingle.

I gave a small smile, feeling slightly embarrassed and vulnerable at the intensity for which his words were spoken.

"Something that beautiful needs to be seen often." He said before giving my clit one last twirl with his expert tongue. He slowly pulled himself up over my body, his tongue tasting me as he traveled upward. He reached my nipple and swirled it around gently until it was swollen and protruding.

Then he bit down hard, sending a jolt of electricity down to my already swollen clit. A pleasurable feeling coming from somewhere on the border of pain.

When I was panting loudly, he pulled me up to a sit and lifted my dress over my head, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed the rippled body that I was pleasantly introduced to on the beach earlier. He lifted to his knees between my open legs and tugged his pants down, revealing he was not wearing underwear either. It was the first time I got a glimpse of him naked, in all his glory. His cock was tremendous and stood firmly at attention reaching all the way up to his belly button. My eyes trailed back up to his eyes and again found him watching me look him over.

"If you keep looking at me like that, you may get locked in this room for a week." His lips devoured mine in a possessive assault and I was breathless when he broke the kiss. He guided me back down on the bed, hovering over me as my body took his weight. At that moment, I couldn't think of anything in the world except how bad I wanted him inside of me.

He grasped both of my hands and held them firmly above my head with one of his large hands. His other hand gently caressed my face. I was at his mercy and loved every minute of it. He watched me intently as he positioned himself and then slowly he tilted his hips and entered me half way. He growled. "You're so tight, you okay?"

I shook my head, unable to form words. He rocked his hips back and forth a few times to open my tunnel, always keeping his eyes locked to mine. When I relaxed and a low moan rose from my throat, I watched as his face changed and he began to lose his control. I pulled one of my hands free from his grip and dug my nails into his back as I pulled him closer to me, wanting him to give me more. He couldn't hold back anymore either. His lips pummeled mine and his tongue invaded my mouth as he slammed his full length into me. He was buried deep inside of me and I was teetering on a fine line between pleasure and pain.

He rocked into me over and over, his heavy balls slapping into my ass. When my body sufficiently loosened to accommodate his wide girth, I tilted my hips up to give him more access. Two more thrusts and I rode over the edge again in a blissful orgasm. I moaned through the ferocious waves of pleasure and it was his undoing. He growled as he pumped into me a few last times, before emptying himself into me.

He took a harsh breath and released my hand from above my head in its death grip. "Fuck Elena, I have no self-control around you. Sex was always only a release of energy for me and when it was over and I was done, I was done. Every time I touch you, it only makes me want you more." His gaze was serious.

Yet again I should probably have been insulted at his words. I may not have had many partners, but I knew enough to know that pillow talk about your sex life with other people was a big fat no-no. But for some reason, his words warmed me.

"And I just had my first orgasm without intercourse, so I guess we both might be addicted now." I smiled and blushed at my own words.

Damon raised both his eyebrows in surprise and smiled down at me shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

We stayed in bed the rest of the night, holding each other, our legs still tangled when we work the next morning. I raised my eyes to look at him and was surprised to find him awake and watching me.

"Good morning sleepy head." He gently stroked my hair as he spoke.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours."

I rose and looked at him in disbelief. "A few hours, what time did you get up?"

"6."

"Do you always get up that early?" Looking down at him, my face told him that I found it insane that anyone would get up that early when they didn't have to.

"Question number 7." He smiled. "Yes. I'm up and out for a run by 5am usually. You should be grateful that I didn't wake you and demand you go with me for a quick 10 miles."

"I'm not sure what is more disturbing to me in that answer, the fact that you think a 10 mile run is quick or that you think you could demand I go with you."

He grinned and looked at me like I had just offered him a challenge. "There are a lot of things that I plan to demand from you, babe. And you're going to do them all for me."

"Is that so?" I did my best to sound insulted, but the truth was that I was turned on at the thought of him demanding anything from me inside the bedroom.

He flipped me onto my back and kissed me passionately. His tongue stroked the inside of my mouth and I bit his bottom lip fiercely. Within a minute, we were both panting and I tried to wrap my legs around his waist to tempt him into giving me more, but he flipped us over and suddenly I was on top.

The way he looked at me made me feel sexy and uninhibited as I sat up, straddling him on both sides of his muscled thighs. I lifted up to allow his thick cock the space it needed to enter me and then I hovered over him, his wide head sitting at my entrance. He grabbed my waist and held me in place, looking in my eyes. "Slow." He commanded.

I held his eyes the entire time I slowly lowered myself down the entire length of his large shaft. I circled my hips, taking him all in and allowed my eyes to close and head to drop back as he filled me completely.

"Fuck, Elena." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to cum, I can't watch you and hold back when you look like that."

His words excited me. I became so wet that I easily slid up and down his cock as I began to ride him. My pace quickened as I felt my own orgasm build, and he gripped my waist to take control of my movements.

He needed me to go slow to maintain control, and I need to go faster to lose mine. I ground down on him as hard as I could, desperate to get the friction I needed.

"Slow." He growled again in an authoritative voice that was desperate to regain the control. One hand released my hip and found my clit, giving me what I needed as he pushed me over the edge. I slowed and let it take over me as it pulsed through my body.

"Look at me." Damon held my eyes locked to his and watched as the orgasm ripped through me. I would normally close my eyes, but the way he looked at me with such possessive need, made me cum harder than I ever had in my life.

"Fuck." He roared as he thrust his hips up, his arms back at my waist controlling my thrusts in time to meet his with each hard pound down. I wanted to watch his orgasm rip through him, almost as much as I needed mine to take over me. His already tight body went rock hard as he pumped twice more and came inside of me with a growl.

I collapsed on top of him and he stroked my damp hair as we both struggled to regain our breath. "You do things to me, Elena." He said quietly.

I smiled, such an easy one. "I like to do things to you."

We both laughed and eventually he dragged me out of bed and into the shower.

* * *

"I better call Caroline, so that she doesn't worry." I was dressed in only a towel after our shower.

"She isn't worried; she is expecting us in half an hour." He handed me a Salvatore Hotels t-shirt and shorts. I looked at him confused, but he didn't seem to notice. "The hotel shops aren't open yet and it was all I could get the concierge to find this morning."

"Thank you." I slipped the t-shirt on over my head and let the towel drop to the floor. "Why is Caroline expecting us?"

"I made plans with Tyler, we are taking you ladies to the other side of the island for surfing lessons." I squealed with excitement and jumped up and down. His mouth twitched and he laughed.

The bathroom in the suite was heavily stocked with some of the essentials I was missing, moisturizer, a toothbrush and a blow dryer. I did my morning routine as best as I could and blow dried my long hair.

When I came out fifteen minutes later, Damon had a full breakfast delivered. "Hungry?" I smiled.

"Question number 5. Starving."

"That does not count as a personal question, babe. A personal question is how many partners have you had or how old were you when you lost your virginity."

"Okay then. Question number 5. One, actually two now. And 16."

"That shouldn't count either, I wasn't asking the question…wait, what, did you say one?" His head snapped to look at me as I sipped my juice.

"Yep, you are number two." I could tell by his face that he was shocked at my answer. His reaction made me curious enough to cash in a question. "And how many partners have you had, Damon?"

"Is that question number 8?"

I nodded.

"More than two?" His response was a question, as if to ask if that was going to be an acceptable answer.

"I'm going to need a little more specific of an answer?" I smiled and waited for his answer, letting his squirm for a while.

Even though I had only been with one man, it didn't mean that I was naïve. I knew that a man that looked the way he does would have ample opportunity.

"I don't have an exact count." He said after considering his response.

I found it adorable that he was afraid to give me an answer. "Ballpark babe."

His eyes looked away from me.

"Somewhere between 500 and 1,000?" I spit my juice all over the place.

Holy. Shit. I knew he was handsome and it sounded like he was wealthy, but 500 to 1000, really? That wasn't normal, was it? I made a mental note to ask Caroline about it.

"That's crazy, how do you have time for anything else?" I teased.

He looked embarrassed and it made me feel badly for playing with him.

"I'm teasing. I guess I'm a lucky woman then to have my rebound fling have such experience. I'll be expecting to learn a lot of new tricks this week playboy." I saw him flinch, so I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around him. He wrapped his arms around my bottom to hold me in place.

"You have no underwear on. If you don't want me to fuck you on the serving cart and be late to meet your friend, you better jump down and eat quickly."

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled, letting him know that I wasn't really upset. Then I jumped down and ate my breakfast because I was sure that Damon would make good on his word if I tempted him.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it, and hopefully we will get to know more about our beloved Damon.**

 **Please leave your comments and feedback! I love it.**

 **Till' next time. 3**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nino.**


End file.
